


Stay With Me

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Oh, won't you stay with me'Cause you're all I needThis ain't love, it's clear to seeBut, darling, stay with me





	Stay With Me

Thunder rumbled across the night skies of Mitakihara. The night was quiet. Most citizens had turned in for the night some time ago. There was a stillness about the city. Hardly anyone was out at this hour. Minus a few stragglers here and there. Everything seemed peaceful. A calmness about it. Rain droplets hit the pavement here and there. Another rumble from the skies above. A storm was coming. 

Rain now started to fall at a rapid rate. A loud sound of water hitting hard earth. Against buildings, giving the deafen sound to its occupants. 

Lighting flashed illuminating the buildings. The sounds of a thunderstorm could be relaxing to some. But to Mami Tomoe she could sleep through just about any weather. The young woman was fast asleep oblivious to her surroundings unfolding. Curled up under blankets Mami dreamed. Her breathing even. 

Another clap of thunder rumbled, as if shaking the apartment building. Being in a higher apartment had it’s perks. Being closer to the weather was not such a thing. Mami gripped her pillow between her fingers as lightning flashed, lighting up the inside of her bedroom. 

The lightning seemed to have effected Mami’s dreams. Where once a picture of serene. Mami’s face seemed to twitch. 

It had been just like that day.

Mami opened her eyes slowly. Everything hurt. She could feel a wetness running down her forehead across her face. What had happened? Mami was unsure. She stared up seeing the side door of the car above her. Had the car flipped on its side? 

Mami looked around cautiously. She dare not move. Surely her father and mother were close by and would find her. Mami turned her head slightly looking to her left. It was dark. The only light coming from the shattered car window above her. 

That’s right her parents. Here parents had been in the car with her. Mami whimpered as pain shot through her left leg. Had she broken it? “momma...” Mami called weakly. Her throat felt dry. She was finding it difficult to speak. Mami tried to lift herself up but found her body was far to heavy. If she could just reach the door. And look out the shattered window. She could see where her parents were. Maybe they were looking for her. Mami’s breathing labored as she tried to steady herself from her attempt to move. A shadow passed over her face. Mami glanced up and saw what looked like a cat. Was it cat? It’s ears seemed longer than a normal cat. Mami trembled slowly lifting her right hand up towards the creature. “he..help….me...” Mami’s voice seemed hoarser. The strange creature standing before her looked to be smiling. “Do you wish to live?” It asked its voice sounding calming. Mami found it strange the animal could talk. But right now the only thing on her mind was to live. “i...don’t want to die...I wish to live..” Mami spoke feeling what little energy she had exhausted. She could feel consciousness start to slip away slowly. “momma...”

“momma” Mami said loudly sitting up in bed in a cold sweat. Mami sat there breathing heavy. Her arm outstretched in front of her. As is she was reaching for something, or someone. Mami blinked several times trying to get her bearings. Thunder roared loudly making it feel like the tiny apartment was shaking. That’s right, this was her room. She was in her apartment.

It was a dream.  
Mami slowly lowered her arm resting her hands in her lap as she sat there reeling from the dream. It was not a dream. No, it was a memory. An unpleasant memory the blonde woman had frequently at times. She could feel tears roll down her cheeks as she stared at her hands. Particularly her right hand where her soul gem rested on her middle finger. Mami’s lips quivered as she felt a sob over take her. She trembled curling up into a ball holding herself. She hated these plaguing memories. It only reminded her of what she lost. And what she gained. A life of fighting witches. To be a magical girl. 

Rain hit the windows of the apartment hard. As if to emphasize with the mood Mami was in.

Another sob escaped her lips. How pathetic she was. To have nightmares like this. That left her unstable and a mess. Oh how she wished these nightmares would disappear. It seemed the noises she made woke the other occupant in her bed. A slight shift in weight on the bed indicated to Mami that she had woke them.   
It had startled Kyouko at first. Being woke up to Mami calling for her mother. She had been fast asleep after all. It wasn’t until she heard the soft sobs coming from her that Kyouko sat up. She said nothing but wrapped her arms around the blonde comforting her as best she could. Kyouko could feel Mami trembling under her grasp. She hated seeing her once former mentor this shaken up. Kyouko tightened her hold around Mami. Nights like this she hated. She felt so powerless in these situations. She was the kind of person to fight whatever was bothering her or someone she cared for. But these demons weren’t a challenger to fight.

Mami seemed to have calmed having Kyouko hold her. Funny how Kyouko had the power to make her worries disappear. Mami wondered if she knew. Mami sniffed trying to keep her nose from running. Her tears would dry soon. The initial shock of the memory would fade. Mami hiccuped trying to compose herself now. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. How foolish she must look to the other.   
Mami felt Kyouko let go of her. And she wished she hadn’t. Kyouko scoot across the bed to sit in front of Mami. She gently reached over wiping some stray tears away from Mami’s face. The lightning flashing illuminating the both of them for a second. Mami gave a small sad smile. How lucky was she to have someone like this. To have this moment. Mami felt she should say something. She went to speak but found a tissue stuck to her nose. Kyouko frowned holding the tissue to Mami’s face. “Blow.” Kyouko said softly. Mami couldn’t help but lightly chuckle. She took the tissue from the red head into her hands, blowing her nose.

Once that was out of the way. They both sat in semi-silence. The rain pattering against the glass and the low rumbles outside. “Do you want tea?” Kyouko asked breaking the silence. Mami shook her head a little. Tea sounded good for her nerves right now. But she didn’t want to trouble the other to make her some. Kyouko seemed hurt at the denied attempt to do something for Mami. But she knew Mami didn’t mean to hurt her. Kyouko reached over gently moving Mami’s hair from her face. Wiping away stray tears that still remained. This was all she could do to comfort the older girl. Mami smiled softly leaning into Kyouko’s hand when she placed it against her face. 

Mami remained there for a little while. She felt much better now. “I’m sorry for waking you.” Mami said apologetically. Even though it was dark inside the room she could tell Kyouko was grinning. “It’s fine. Consider it pay back from the other night.” Kyouko said with a smirk. Mami blinked slowly before realizing what she had meant. 

That night in particular had been an adventure all on its own. Who knew catching Kyouko in a midnight fridge raid was so disastrous. Between the bickering and having to tie the red head to the ceiling with her ribbons. Mami found it difficult to sleep that night. And come morning Kyouko was forced to deal with the after effects of a sleep deprived Mami. Something she now never wanted to attempt to do again.

Mami sighed heavily. Now that the initial nightmare was over she was ready to attempt to sleep again.   
“Can we go back to bed?” Mami asked softly. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” Kyouko said going into a yawn.   
The two adjusted themselves back on their sides of the bed. Kyouko laid on her back stretching. Mami smiled looking at her before scooting closer resting her head against Kyouko’s chest. Hearing Kyouko’s heartbeat had become a good soothing remedy for her. It made her feel safer and not alone. 

Kyouko wrapped her arm around Mami holding her close. Mami smiled genuinely, intertwining her fingers with Kyouko’s hand around her. Mami had thought she would never be this happy. How wrong her former self would be to see she had things she dreamed would not come true. Mami’s breathing slowed and soon became even. Kyouko smiled watching Mami fall asleep. This was all she could do to comfort Mami. The same could be said with Mami. She could only comfort Kyouko so much.  
Once Mami was asleep Kyouko stared up at the ceiling watching the flickering of lightning light up the room. Kyouko inhaled and exhaled slowly. The next time it would be her turn to have a nightmare. It seemed to be a thing for the both of them. But luckily they were there for each other. Perhaps that had been the solidifying factor that kept them together. They were each others coping mechanism. Or maybe Kyouko’s feelings was the real reason. Either way they had each other now. They built each other up when one would fall. Given the past they both shared. How lucky were they to have each other.

Kyouko smirked to herself. Damn she was a lucky fool. Glancing at Mami sleeping Kyouko couldn’t help but feel her heart beat a little faster. As magical girls their lives were on the line each day. But it was moments like this that made the fight seem worth while. They were each others reason to fight to stay alive. Kyouko shifted slightly leaning down kissing the top of Mami’s head before closing her eyes to fall back into the dream world. A smile tugged at her lips when she felt Mami grip her fingers against hers. 

This wasn’t the life Kyouko thought she’d have. This wasn’t the life Mami thought she’d live alone. But it was a life that the two shared and were grateful to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been busy I apologize some stories have been on hiatus. The good news is I've had time to keep up with my Youtube channel, The bad news is I will be in college come this fall. 
> 
> 'But Rosso aren't you like 30?' You ask but hah! you are never too old to start a career. I will try to work on stories on the days i have time to sit up at night and write. But no promises kiddies. 
> 
> But for the sellout price of one comment on a story i may finish it. Not a bad deal there huh? Comments make me want to work on the stories faster. No comments things get pushed back. It's that simple. 😂👌


End file.
